


Prompt: "can we have our happy ending now?" + bellarke

by lost_n_stereo



Series: Bellarke Prompt Fills/Drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, canon future au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: They have worked side by side since the beginning, even when they hated each other they still worked together.Together.That’s always been their motto.  When shit got hard, they worked together to get through it. Things were always better with Bellamy at her side. The hardest days she’s ever had in her life and he was always there.It’s no surprise that she started to fall in love with him.Canon future AU





	

Contentment is a bizarre feeling.

At least, for Clarke Griffin it is because if she’s not saving the world or fighting a war then what exactly is there for her to do?

They survived the radiation. Arkadia is once again flourishing. The treaty between clans is secure. There are no battles to be fought or wars to be won.

There is simply peace.

And with peace comes quiet, and while she can appreciate the quiet it’s also a little alarming. Forgive her for not trusting it after spending so much time with death and destruction, two things she could count on to be around every turn.

But now there is just peace; growth and survival now working hand in hand to build them all better lives.

Babies are being born to couples that married under sunny skies or starry nights. Clarke smiles as she watches a toddler make his way over to his parents, who happen to be Monty and Harper, his little legs carrying him over the floor of the mess hall so fast she’s afraid he might tip over.

She’s so engrossed watching the little family that she doesn’t hear someone walk up to her table until they set their tray across from hers.

“MJ seems to be walking better every day,” Bellamy says, a serene smile on his face as he drops down into the seat. “Pretty soon he’ll be faster than Jasper.”

Clarke snorts. “Well, Jasper drinks a lot of moonshine so that’s not hard.”

Bellamy laughs as he takes a drink of his coffee and Clarke can’t help but notice how young and carefree he looks. She knows that it’s because he no longer feels the weight on his shoulders, at least he knows he doesn’t have to carry burdens alone.

“How’s Octavia?”

His sister is still a touchy subject, even all this time later, because while she’s still living in Arkadia they have had to slowly build their relationship back from the ground up.

“Good,” Bellamy nods. “She’s working in the armory today. Says that peace is short lived and that we need to be ready.”

“Still the eternal optimist, I see.”

“Pretty much,” he grins over his coffee mug. Clarke feels her heart flip a little at his toothy smile, feelings she’s had for awhile getting harder to ignore.

They have worked side by side since the beginning, even when they hated each other they still worked together.

Together.

That’s always been their motto. When shit got hard, they worked together to get through it. Things were always better with Bellamy at her side. The hardest days she’s ever had in her life and he was always there.

It’s no surprise that she started to fall in love with him.

She bites back the words as they sit in companionable silence, eating and watching the people around them.

“It feels surreal, doesn’t it?”

Clarke looks up at him, the silence broken by his random question. “What do you mean?”

“Being here, not having anything to do. No war or fighting. No impending doom. I’m not sure what to make of it, if I’m being honest.”

She chews on the inside of her bottom lip. “Funny you say that. I was just thinking the exact same thing.”

“Yeah?” He raises an eyebrow and she nods.

“We’re fighters, Bell. Leaders. We want action and excitement. Even if it’s the shitty kind. I’m not sure if we would know what to do with a happily ever after.”

She watches as the wheels turn in his head, his eyebrows furrowed as if he’s making an argument with himself in his head. He stands up abruptly, the screeching of his chair causing people to turn and look at them. “Let’s go.”

Clarke laughs. “What? Go where?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and reaches for her hand. “Just come with me. Jesus, stop asking questions.”

“I asked one,” she mutters but she lets him take her hand anyways.

He leads her through the mess hall, down the hallways and out into the dark night. The sky above them is inky black, the stars shimmering bright enough to light a path through the darkness.

“Where are we going?”

“Shhhh!” Bellamy chuckles and she can hardly see him, his silhouette leading her through camp and out of the main gate.

Several minutes later, minutes full of nothing but him shushing her when she tried to say something, they walk into a dark part of the forest and she immediately knows where they are.

“Why did you bring me here?” Clarke asks, her heart speeding up at his closeness. His hand is still wrapped around hers, his long thumb brushing across the inside of her wrist.

“You need to see the beauty in the world, Clarke.” His voice is practically a whisper but it stirs the trees all the same. The darkness turns to neon blue light as butterflies take off around them, swirling so fast it makes her hair flutter around her face. “You deserve to be happy. If you stopped to take a look around you, at what’s right in front of you, I know you could find it.”

Her heart is thudding in her chest so hard she’s sure he can hear it. “Maybe I already have.”

The silence is heavy around them and she wills him to look at her. She just put her heart on the line and she doesn’t know if he feels the same.

But god, she hopes that he does.

When he finally looks at her he’s smiling, his eyes soft as they roam her face. “In that case…” She lets out a gasp when he tugs her so she’s standing right in front of him, his free hand moving hair away from her face as he gazes down at her. “Can we have our happy ending now?”

Tears shimmer in her eyes as she nods. “I think we deserve it.”

And standing under a moonlit sky, Bellamy’s arms around her and his lips pressed against hers, she finally believes it.


End file.
